Bittersweet
by ethereallie
Summary: "I was content having you as my best friend because in that way I knew I wouldn't lose you. I'm not a perfect man Hermione, I'm not even close to being good.." Sequel to Nothing. This is Hermione's take on their situation. A songfic inspired by Sarah Bareilles song "Bittersweet". Enjoy! R&R. Cheers!


Bittersweet

oOo

"_**Bittersweet seasons, mistake a warm winter for spring. Seems like I'm best at leaving when leaving is not the best thing..."**_

oOo

_**4:45 P.M Heathrow Airport...**_

"Are you really leaving?" Theo asked sadly.

Hermione smiled and pulled her best friend in a tight hug; "You know I have to, right?" she murmured.

Theo hugged back and sighed; "I just wish you wouldn't have to be on the other side of the world" he said. "My offer still stands though, I can always _obliviate_ you..." added.

Hermione laughed and patted his back; "I wish I could agree with that, but you know how I feel about _that _right?" she replied.

Theo nodded and pulled away; "I will miss you...terribly."

Hermione felt her eyes heating up; "Please don't make me cry..." she pleaded.

Theo chuckled and nodded; "I won't. It would look like we're breaking up" he teased.

Hermione smiled; "Afraid of being stereotyped as a heart-breaker?" she teased back.

Theo laughed.

_****__**"Flight 41CF to Sydney Australia now boarding. Please proceed to the boarding gate. Thank you"**_

"That's my flight there, I need to go now" Hermione said sullenly.

Theo smiled; "Be sure to owl or call me as soon as you arrive safely" he said.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now then," Theo said.

Hermione pulled Theo for another tight hug; "I will miss you T, please look after Draco" she whispered.

Theo patted her back comfortingly; "I would kick his arse if he ever goes out of line" he re-assured.

Hermione nodded and planted a soft kiss on her best friend's right cheek; "Thank you" she said.

Theo smiled; "You're always welcome babe" he replied.

oOo

"Do you think Hermione is already in Australia?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry took of his glasses and began wiping it with his shirt tail; "I sure hope so."

Ginny nodded and hastily stood up; she then padded towards the open window and stared at the green landscape of their garden. "It's because of the ferret right?" she asked.

Harry sighed; "It's also Hermione, you know..." he said.

"I know, he's just a _big_ part of the decision" Ginny whispered.

Harry stood up and walked towards his fiancé; he wrapped his arms around her waist and places his chin on top of her shoulder. "Hermione is a big girl, she knows from the start that falling for him is never a guarantee that he'll return the feelings."

Ginny leaned back on her beau's chest and placed her hands on top of his; "I know, it's just hard to see her walk away. I know she's hurting and we can't even do anything about it."

Harry nodded; "She'll get by, I just hope it's soon."

Ginny chuckled; "Always the impatient one. We'll give her what she needs, if she doesn't return soon, we can always fetch her from her folk's house" she replied.

Harry pecked her cheeks with a soft kiss; "Yes, we can do that."

oOo

_**Sydney, Australia (9:00 am)**_

"_**HERMIONE!" **_Helen Granger shouted excitedly.

Hermione quickly turned around and began searching the crowd. She felt a huge smile tug on her lips as she saw her Mum and Dad waving excitedly from the gates; she then grab her bags and began walking briskly towards her parents.

"My darling!" Helen exclaimed as she pull her daughter into a tight hug. "I miss you so much!"

Hermione felt her eyes heating up as she hugs her Mum back; "I miss you too Mum...It's been awhile" she whispered.

Helen began rubbing her back comfortingly; "Are you crying?" she asked.

Hermione sniffed and pulled away; "I am, you know me."

Helen smiled lovingly as she began wiping the stray tears that leaked from her daughter's eyes.

"Aren't I getting a hug?" Gene Granger asked.

Hermione laughed and threw herself on her father's waiting arms; "Daddy!" she shrieked.

Gene caught her in time and pulled his daughter into a bear-hug. He lifted her feet from the ground and began turning around in circles; making Hermione giggle like a little girl.

Helen laughed at her husband's antics.

Hermione patted her Dad's back; "Put me down Daddy, I'm getting dizzy" she whined.

Gene gently settled her down and held her in arms length. "I missed you pumpkin. What took you so long to get here?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "Work of course" she replied smugly.

Helen shook her head and began studying her daughter's petite figure; "You're so skinny love, are you eating right?" she asked.

Gene frowned.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I'm eating right Mum, Ginny and Harry makes sure of that" she replied.

Helen smiled; "It's good that you have them then" she replied.

Gene began gathering his daughter's bags; "We should get going then or the food we prepared will be spoiled with this kind of weather" he said.

Helen nodded excitedly; "Come on now dear, we prepared all your favourites!" she said.

Hermione smiled as she grasped her Mum's hands; "It's good to be home" she murmured.

Helen raised her brow.

Hermione leaned her head on her Mum's shoulder; "My home is where my heart is and you're both here" she clarified.

Helen squeezed her daughter's hand tightly; "Our home has never been this complete" she replied.

oOo

"_**You couldn't help it if you needed more than I could give, that's just the way it goes now..."**_

oOo

"Hermione sweetie, what are you doing there? It's sweltering hot!" Gene asked his daughter.

Hermione turned to face her Father and smiled; she moves a little, giving him a space to sit. "I'm just unwinding. Sit with me?" she asked.

Gene obliged and walked towards his little girl; he sat beside her and gathered her hands in his. "Problems?" he asked.

Hermione let out a soft squeeze and shook her curly head; "I'm fine Daddy, I'm just a little tired. London is far away you know."

Gene chuckled; "Indeed."

Hermione leaned her head on her Father's shoulder and closed her eyes; she sighed in contentment and felt her body relax. "I missed this; I miss you and Mum terribly."

Gene lifted his arm and gathered her into a one arm embrace; "I miss you too baby girl. If I can have my way, I'd have you move here but I know it'll kill you to leave your friends there" he said.

Hermione giggled; "I'm planning on sticking for awhile this time, do you still have space?" she asked.

Gene pulled away and stared at her daughter; "For how long exactly?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "I just missed you and Mum so much, I resigned from my job there and told my friends that I'd be staying here for awhile..." she replied.

"You haven't answered my question yet baby girl, how long?" Gene asked.

Hermione bit her lip; "A few months? A year? Nothing's definite yet."

Gene smiled brightly; "A year? We'll have you for a year? That sounds wonderful sweetheart! We can finally take you to places we love! I'll tell your Mum to close the practice for a week and we can go to-"

"Daddy, slow down!" Hermione chuckled.

Gene laughed; "I'm just so excited to have you here! Wait, I need to tell your Mum. You stay right there!" he then stood up gingerly and padded towards the door; "Helen! You'll never believe what our darling girl told me!"

Hermione smiled and shook her head in amazement; she then faced the shoreline again and gathered her knees to her chest. "We'll take one day at a time Hermione, one day at a time..." she murmured to herself.

oOo

"_**You couldn't help it if you needed more than I could give, that's just the way it goes now..."**_

oOo

_**After a couple of weeks...**_

"Are you even listening to me?" Theo asked.

Draco kept staring into space.

Theo rolled his eyes and poked Draco's arm with his wand tip.

"What the hell?" Draco yelped.

Theo chuckled; "I've been talking for 5 minutes non-stop and I don't think you heard a single word I said."

Draco rubbed his arm and glared at his friend; "I was listening! I was just looking at something!" he defended.

Theo raised a brow and followed his best friend's line of view; he stared into the booth that Draco was staring at. "I didn't know that a single _Muggle_ telephone booth intrigues you that much."

Draco scowled; "Whatever" he said.

Theo took a sip of his coffee as he study the man sitting right in front of him; "Tell me honestly Draco, what's bothering you?" he asked seriously.

Draco ignored his question and continued staring.

Theo placed his cup on the table and leaned forward; "Did you and Astoria have a fight?" he prodded.

Draco shook his head; "No, we're fine. We just spoke last night" he replied.

Theo nodded; "Then, what's bothering you? You haven't been yourself lately and I'm starting to think it has something to do with Hermione leaving."

Draco frowned; "Did she contact you already?" he asked.

Theo leaned back on his chair; "She did, she called me yesterday to tell me that she's having a grand time with her parents" he said while staring intently at his friend.

Draco sighed; he leaned his elbows on top of the table and buried his face on his palms.

"I assume, you never received a call or an owl?" Theo asked.

Draco groaned.

Theo sighed; "Draco, what is this really about? I thought you don't like her? You've been following Astoria like a lost dog for months and now you act this way" he said bluntly.

Draco began pulling on his blonde hair; "I also don't know..." he replied.

Theo frowned; "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.

"I don't know okay?!" Draco snapped. "I'm quite sure I'm in love with Astoria and she's the one I want to spend my life with but when Hermione left...I don't know..." he added.

Theo began rubbing his forehead.

Draco slumped on his chair; "Look, I'm not telling you I'm instantly in love with her, what I'm telling you is that I'm not sure about Astoria."

"So, if I understand you correctly, you're saying that you don't love Hermione and you're no longer in love with Astoria?" Theo clarified.

"Of course I love Hermione! She's one of my best friends! Astoria is a different story, maybe I just finally realized that she made me look like a fool and I don't want to spend my life playing her begging game."

Theo kept silent.

"Say something..." Draco coerced.

"She loves you so much you know?" Theo suddenly said.

Draco frowned; "Who?" he asked.

"Hermione..."

Draco scoffed; "She loves me but she's not in love with me. That's two different things mate."

Theo shook his head in defeat; "You really have a thick head mate" he said.

"I don't, I'm just seeing things the way it should be. She may love me as a best friend but she will never fall in love with me." Draco said with finality.

Theo studied Draco's face; "Are you scared?" he asked frankly.

Draco was taken a back with his question; he hurriedly took the cup from the table and took a sip. "What should I be scared about?" he asked.

Theo probed further; "Scared to admit to yourself that she's really in love with you. Scared that you might return her feelings? Too scared to the point that you made yourself believe the she'll never see you in _that _way?"

Draco scoffed; "Oh please! You're killing me with your baseless assumptions again!"

Theo felt a smile tugging on the corners of his lips; "Are you even sure about that?" he challenged.

Draco looked away.

"Merlin pants! It's true! I'm reading you right! You have feelings for her!" Theo exclaimed.

Draco shook his head vigorously; "Of course I'm not in love with her!" he snapped.

Theo just chuckled.

Draco stood up and grabbed his coat; "Where not going anywhere with this conversation, I'll head out."

Theo raised a brow; "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Torry and I will have dinner in a few" Draco replied.

Theo just sighed; "Okay, you take care then."

Draco began to move away but stopped; "Tell Hermione I said Hi..." he said.

"Why don't you owl her or better yet call her, you have her number" Theo replied.

Draco nodded; "I think I will."

oOo

Hermione frowned as she stares at her ringing mobile phone.

Helen Granger raised her brow; "Aren't you getting that sweetie?" she asked.

Hermione bit her lip; "I don't recognize the number, but it's a U.K number..." she replied.

Helen smiled; "Then it's one of your friends then?" she asked.

Hermione frowned; "That's the thing, all of their number is stored in my phone. This one is new to me, I have no idea who could be calling" she replied.

Helen shook her head; "Are you scared its one of your stalkers?" she teased.

Hermione laughed; "Of course not Mum!" she replied.

Helen chuckled; "Then answer it, you'll never know if you don't answer."

Hermione shook her head and began fiddling with her phone; she was about to click on the answer button when the ringing stopped.

"It seems like you missed it" Helen said.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders; "Then it's not meant to be answered then,"

Helen stared at her daughter and frowned; "Is something the matter love?" she asked.

Hermione stood up from the chair and began stretching her arms above her head; "Nothing's wrong Mum, I'm just sleepy."

Helen just nodded, unconvinced; "Do you want to go to the beach?" she asked.

Hermione's face brightened; "Can we?" she asked excitedly.

Helen smiled; "Of course, we'll go there. I'm just not sure if your Dad is available."

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly; "I'm so excited! I haven't been to the beach for many years" she replied.

Helen grinned widely; "You should get your best bikini then" she winked.

oOo

Draco paced back and forth as he stared at his phone; he began muttering curses as he fiddled with the screen.

"You're making me dizzy, is something wrong?" Astoria asked as she descended from the stairs.

Draco's head snapped towards her and instantly pocketed his phone; "Nothing" he replied.

Astoria studied her ex-beau's face and raised her brow; "Are you sure? You seem disappointed?" she asked.

Draco shook his head; "It's nothing, are you ready?" he asked.

Astoria straightened her dress and pasted a smile on her face; "I am, I heard Hermione left? Is it true?" she asked off-handily.

Draco stiffened; "Yes she did."

"How do you feel about it?" Astoria asked.

Draco huffed and began walking towards the fire place; "I'm good, why?" he replied.

Astoria shrugged and gracefully lifted her dress-skirt as she stepped inside the grate; "I just thought that something is happening between the two of you after we broke up."

Draco stopped in his track; "Why ever did you think that?" he asked.

Astoria giggled and tucked her bag tightly in her arms; "You always go to her when we have a problem, you open up to her more than you open up to me. It's only natural to start developing feelings for her Drake."

Draco kept silent as he ponders Astoria's words.

Astoria rolled her eyes; "I don't even understand why you keep pursuing me when I already ended things. We will always be good friends Drake, even if we're no longer in a romantic relationship" she said.

Draco stepped inside the grate; "Let's not talk about this, let's just enjoy dinner."

Astoria chuckled; "Now I know you are affected, we'll see" she teased.

Draco threw the _floo_ powder and shouted their destination clearly.

oOo

"_**I call you misplaced but never a waste of my time. Everybody's gonna make mistakes, but you'll never be one of mine..."**_

oOo

"Are you sure you'll be alright here alone?" Helen asked guiltily.

Hermione smiled and patted her Mum's hand; "I'll be okay Mum, just don't forget to pick me up later."

Helen sighed and squeezed her daughter's hand; "I feel so guilty...I'm really sorry love, I didn't expect to have a patient today. I'm strictly on vacation but emergency is emergency" she explained.

Hermione chuckled; "I understand Mum, you go on ahead, I'll be alright. Just don't forget to pick me up later, okay?"

Helen nodded as she stood up; she put her shades on and picked up her bag. She then planted a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek and began walking away. "See you later love, enjoy!"

Hermione shook her head as she walks toward the bleachers; she sat down unceremoniously and began rummaging her bag. She pulled out her _sarong_ and began arranging it beside her; "It's just me, myself and I today I guess" she murmured to herself. She then lifted her legs and sat Indian style; she fumbled with her pockets and fished out her _scrunchies_. Gathering her locks in her hand, she began surveying her surroundings, she instantly grimaced when she noticed how high the sun is; "_I need to put on some sun tan lotion or I'll end up as red as a tomato_" she thought. Hermione then turned to her other side and began delving her hands inside her bag again; she fished out her tanning lotion and set it aside. Grasping the ends of her flimsy cover up, she started pulling it upwards; she then took it off and folded it neatly beside her. She hastily squirted a huge dollop of lotion and began smearing it on her palms; humming as she applied the sticky substance on each arm evenly. She was about to put some on her chest but instantly stopped when she noticed the colour of her bikini. "Slytherin green? What was I thinking when I bought you?" she asked herself.

_**Flashback...**_

"_Come on Mione! We have to get one of these!" Ginny gushed. _

_Hermione raised her brow and placed her hands on her waist; "Pray tell Gin, where in U.K will we be able use that?" she asked. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes and began examining the red skimpy bikini in her hands; "Who said we'll be using this here? This will be handy once we decided to go out of the country! We're planning on visiting your parent's right? Australia has one of the most beautiful beaches!" she replied. _

_Hermione thought for a moment and nodded; "You are right. I need to get one then?" she asked uncertainly. _

_Ginny smiled wider; "Of course! What colour would you like? I think I will get the scarlet ones, it compliments my hair and skin tone!" she replied. _

_Hermione bit her lip; "I don't know which one to get, you know I don't wear stuff like this" she replied. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes and began scanning the bikinis on the rack; "Aha!" she exclaimed. She pulled an emerald green one and dangled it in front of her friend, wiggling her brows suggestively._

_Hermione's eyes bulged out; "I can't wear that Gin, it's too revealing!" she shrieked. _

_Ginny laughed; "This is not revealing Mione, have you seen mine?" she said while dangling her red bikini next to the green ones. _

_Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she stares at both skimpy garments; "How on earth are you going to wear that? Is that even appropriate?" she asked bewildered. _

_Ginny winked; "I'll manage and I'm sure Harry would help me with it" she replied. _

_Hermione grimaced; "Too much information Gin, I didn't need to hear that. Back to other one, I don't think I have the guts to wear that, it's not me..." she said. _

_Ginny smiled and handed her the hanger; "It will fit you perfectly love and I'm sure Draco would love to see you wearing his house colours, who knows, maybe that will jump start your relationship" she teased. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at the green garment in her hands; "What does Draco have to do with it? I'm quite sure he won't even notice it" she replied __**too**__ nonchalantly. _

_Ginny studied her best friends face; "Yep, you really like him. No, I think you're in love with him" she said firmly. _

_Hermione's head snapped towards her red-haired best friend; "Of course not! Whatever gave you that ludicrous idea?" she said indignantly. _

_Ginny huffed and began fiddling with the hanger on her hands; "I haven't seen you like that ever since my brother Hermione, you're always weird when you're in love" she said honestly. _

_Hermione sighed and sat on the couch beside the hanger holder; "I don't know Gin, even I, don't know how I feel for him. He makes happy though but sometimes I just don't know..." she said truthfully. _

_Ginny sat beside her and just stared ahead, avoiding her best friend's eyes; "Why do you like him Mione? I just don't understand." Ginny sighed; "I have nothing against the ferret but it's just weird seeing you falling for the likes of him, he made your life miserable when we were in school..." she said. _

_Hermione leaned back on the couch and bunched the garment on her hands; "Draco is a good man Gin, he changed a lot. He's no longer the boy we used to know way back then..." _

"_Does a snake really change its colour? Or does it just shed its skin? I don't know love, I just don't trust him with you. I'm just scared that he'll somehow hurt you..." Ginny said seriously. "I don't want you regretting opening up your heart again love, I'm not saying liking him is a mistake, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't let all your guard down..." she clarified. _

_Hermione smiled and grasped Ginny's hand in hers; "He will never be a mistake for me Gin, he might have been misplaced at times but I know Draco would never hurt me, not intentionally at least. He is a good person and I know that you see it as well."_

_Ginny sighed and squeezed her hand; "I hope so love, just don't give him all the power, save some for yourself..." she said._

_Hermione nodded and squeezed her hand back; "I will Gin, now let's stop this crazy talk it's making me sad" she then hastily stood and pulled her best friends hand; "Let's go, we need to have these checked out so we can fit it." _

_Ginny stood up and began walking towards the counter; "Well come on then, no time to waste". _

_**End of flashback...**_

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes; she began clearing her mind as she leaned back. "I must not think of him, I'm here to forget my feelings for him after all" she murmured to herself. She then pulled down the shades that's perched on top of her head down to her nose, effectively covering her eyes from the bright rays of the morning sun.

oOo

"_**You couldn't help it if you needed more than I could give, that's just the way it goes. I knew you felt me leaving long before I ever did, that's just the way it goes now..."**_

oOo

Astoria watched Draco curiously as he began pushing his food around his plate; "Drake?" she asked.

Draco didn't seem to hear her and continued pushing his asparagus on the side.

Astoria cleared her throat and spoke louder; "Draco?" she tried again.

Draco instantly sat straight and faced her; "Yes?" he asked.

Astoria raised her brow and shook her head; she then gently raised the wine glass from the table and took a nip. She sipped daintily and kept the glass in her hand as she speaks; "You seem distracted all evening, are you not enjoying?" she asked.

Draco cleared his throat and gently placed the cutlery on top of his plate; "I am, I was just thinking about something. Is something the matter?" he asked.

Astoria took another sip; "You know you can tell me anything right?" she asked.

Draco smiled; "I know" he said while picking up his own glass.

Astoria placed her glass on top of the table and leaned forward; "Can I ask you a question and can you promise to answer me truthfully?" she said.

Draco took a sip of his wine and nodded; "Of course" he said confidently.

Astoria grinned; "Promise?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes; "I promise, go on."

"What do you expect out of these dates?" Astoria asked bluntly.

Draco raised a brow; "I don't think I quite understand your question. Are you asking me if I'm hoping that we'd get back together?" he clarified.

Astoria smiled and nodded; "Exactly, so do you?" she asked.

Draco thought for a moment but shook his head; "I don't think so..." he said cautiously.

Astoria's eyes widen.

Draco studied her reaction and began to rephrase his sentence; "That didn't come out right, I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you again, it's just-"

Astoria laughed.

Draco stopped midsentence.

Astoria composed herself and took a deep breath; "Draco stop, you're babbling, I'm not upset; it's just that I'm so happy that you finally get my point. I love you but I'm no longer in love with you. You've been a big part of my life and I don't want to lose you as a friend. Thank you for thinking that way...really, thank you."

Draco smiled and lightly touched her hand; "I think I feel the same way too, I know I love you and I'll always will I'm just not in love with you anymore..." he said honestly.

Astoria squeezed his hand and smiled genuinely; "I know, that's why I decided to go out with you again. Somehow I felt that I'm getting you back as my friend, I miss the days when we just go out" she said. She then let go and gently fished out her wine glass from the table; "Falling in love with a friend is really bothersome sometimes; lovers often forget the relationship they used to have before everything. I'm just so happy Dray, let's have a toast!" she said.

Draco nodded in agreement; he lifted his own glass and clicked it with her. "To our new friendship" he said.

Astoria clicked her glass with his jovially; "To happiness and new love" she said.

Draco grinned; "Cheers!" he said before taking a huge gulp.

oOo

Draco pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at its screen; he began checking for messages and let out a huge sigh.

Astoria walked towards him and patted his shoulders comfortingly; "Still no response?" she asked.

Draco turned around and pocketed his phone again; "What are you on about?" he asked while walking towards the garden chairs.

Astoria rolled her eyes and started following him; she settled herself comfortably on the chair and crossed her legs. "I thought we're friends?" she asked.

Draco sat on his chair and stared forward; "We are..." he replied.

"Then why are you keeping secrets?" Astoria said.

Draco sighed; "I'm not keeping secrets, I have nothing to hide" he replied.

Astoria turned to face him fully; "If you're not keeping secrets then why do you look so disappointed?" she pointed out.

Draco kept silent.

"It's about her?" Astoria asked carefully.

Draco turned to face her and raised a brow; "Her?" he asked casually.

Astoria rolled her eyes for the nth time; "Her for Hermione" she clarified.

"What about her?" Draco asked stiffly.

Astoria took a deep breath; _"Here goes nothing," _she thought. "You miss her..." she replied.

Draco huffed; "Of course I do, she's one of my best friends. She was there during the times I was begging for you to come back to me" he replied said.

Astoria bit her lip; "I'm sorry..." she said.

Draco laughed; "It's making you uncomfortable?" he teased.

Astoria nodded; "It does, I can't believe I did that. You we're so hard headed! I can't get rid of you easily. It took you awhile there..." she said.

Draco nodded; "Yes it did, you know me and my spoiled brat ways" he replied.

Astoria smirked; "So are you ready to talk?" she said.

"You're not letting this go are you?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

Astoria raised both brows in response.

Draco took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair; "What do you want to know?" he gave in.

"Why are you acting like this? Did something happen between you and Hermione?" Astoria probed.

"To answer your first question, I don't know why I'm acting like this. And to answer the second, no nothing happened between me and her. We're just friends, had been and always will be."

"Do you feel something for her then?"

Draco fidgeted in his chair but kept his face passive; "I don't, I thought I made that clear when I beg for you to take me back for month's right?"

"Are you sure about that?"

Draco remained silent.

Astoria just stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"You know she left right?" Draco asked.

Astoria nodded; "Yes, I heard. Where did she go?"

"She went to visit her parents, it was just last week. It was abrupt and not to mention quietly" Draco replied.

Astoria frowned; "What do you mean quietly?" she asked.

Draco shrugged; "She told me she's leaving but never a proper goodbye..." he replied.

"Huh?" Astoria asked.

Draco rubbed his face; "You know what's funny? I somehow felt she was leaving even before she ever did but I ignored it" he whispered.

Astoria kept silent, encouraging him to speak.

Draco turned to sideways and stared at Astoria; "I mean what's wrong with her? I was her best friend and she left without saying goodbye properly. She even lied about how she's getting there and the time she's leaving..." he ranted.

Astoria furrowed her brows; "What do you mean didn't say goodbye properly? So she did, but not in a proper way? I'm confused" she said.

"I met her a day before she's suppose to leave, that's the time she told me she's leaving. We saw each other at the TeaLeaf Cafe and that's where she told me she's leaving" Draco replied.

"That's weird...it's not like Hermione. Did something happen before that?" Astoria asked further.

Draco frowned; "I asked her if she was in love with me" he replied.

Astoria's eyes almost bulged out of its socket; "YOU WHAT?!" she shrieked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders; "I asked her, Theo has been telling me multiple times she's in love with me and I had enough of it, so I asked" he said.

Astoria shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You are really thick, aren't you? I don't even know why I ever fell in love with you in the first place!" Astoria replied.

Draco stood up hastily; "Everybody is telling me she's in love with but she isn't! I already asked her and she told me she's not!" he huffed.

"That's why she told you she isn't! Did you react that way? Did you treat is at as joke? Men!" Astoria said exasperatedly.

Draco raised both hands in defeat; "I don't really understand!" he said.

Astoria closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath; "She's in love with you, maybe she left because you were an insensitive git. She's your best friend, how can you not know?"

Draco kept silent as he digests the things that Astoria told him.

"I think she's in love with you Dray and you just blew your chance" Astoria said bluntly.

Draco sat on his chair again and continued staring at nothing.

oOo

"_**Loved me fearless when you needed to, you would not rest till you came through. So god bless and thank you..."**_

oOo

"Hi T!" Hermione greeted jovially.

Theo groaned; "Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione giggled; "Who else would be calling you? Luna?" she teased.

Theo cleared his throat; "Are you aware that it's 1:00 am here?" he asked.

Hermione gasped; "Oooppps! I'm sorry T!" she said.

Theo chuckled; "It's okay, I'm already up anyway. So what's new? Are you enjoying your vacation?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and settled herself on her bed comfortably; "I'm all good, the sun is doing me wonders!" she replied happily.

Theo smiled; "It's nice to hear your happy and having a grand time there. When are you planning to come back?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip and kept silent.

"Hermione?" Theo asked.

Hermione cleared her throat and sat straight; "I actually don't know yet. I already told my parent's that I'm planning on staying longer..." she replied.

Theo frowned and sat on his bed; "Can you define longer?" he asked.

"A year?"

Theo's eyes widen; "A year? Are you kidding?! You have work here!" he said.

Hermione cleared her throat again; "Actually, I already resigned..." she replied.

"You what?! I thought you we're just joking!" Theo hissed.

Hermione grimaced; "I'm not..." she replied.

Theo huffed.

"Theo...Please don't be angry..." Hermione pleaded.

"Well I can't do anything about it anymore, you're already there" Theo said.

"Enough about me, how are you? Have you seen Luna lately? How about Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Theo laughed; "You know I can't see Luna, I don't have the guts! I saw Potter the other day and he looks well, I think little red is taking good care of him" he replied.

Hermione smiled; "It's good to hear, I miss you all terribly. I wish you all could be here..." she replied.

"Do you want to know about Draco?" Theo asked bluntly.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden; "Uhm, yeah. How is Draco? Is he furious?" she asked.

"Draco is well, I haven't seen him lately but I know he's been around. Furious? You know he is. Who wouldn't be? I mean, you lied to him about the time you're leaving and even the way you are leaving. If I was in his shoes I would've sent you a howler" Theo replied.

Hermione sighed; "You know why I left like that...I wouldn't be able to leave if he's there..." she replied.

"I know...but lying is also not the solution Hermione and you know it. He is still your bestfriend, he might've been an arse but he doesn't deserve what you did" Theo chastised.

"I know, I'll try owling him one of these days" Hermione said.

Theo grinned and stood up from his bed; "Why don't you try _calling _him instead" he suggested.

"When will you be with him? I'll try calling" Hermione replied.

"I don't know if you'll believe me but he does a mobile phone, I'll send you his number" Theo replied smugly.

Hermione's eyes widen; "A phone? Are you joking? Does he even know how it works? Last time I lend him my phone he almost broke it" she said.

Theo laughed; "He was drunk then, he can use it quite good when he's sober. He does call me sometimes."

Hermione nodded; "Alright, just send me his number and I'll try calling him when I'm available..." she replied.

"Okay" Theo replied.

Hermione kept silent.

Theo cleared his throat; "You're thinking about it again?" he asked.

"Not really..." Hermione replied.

Theo sighed; "Don't think about it, nothing good comes out of that. You are a catch babe, he's just too stupid to see it" he said.

Hermione stayed silent.

"Look, I don't want to keep convincing you about the things that you should already know. You deserved to be loved, some people are just too dense not to see it. You are beautiful and he's a blind ferret!" Theo said.

Hermione laughed while tears started blurring her eyes; "Oh T! I love you so much, you know that right?" she said.

Theo smiled; "I know that babe and I love you too" he replied.

oOo

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed as he continues fiddling with his phone. He dialled her number again and placed the phone on top of his ear. _"Hi! This is Hermione, I'm not available right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can...cheers!" _Draco groaned and sat on his bed; "Where the bloody hell are you?" he huffed.

oOo

"_**There is no anger, it's just you and I and the truth. You can try to make her but love will not be forced to bloom..."**_

oOo

Hermione can't stop pacing inside her room; she kept glancing at her mobile phone on top of her dresser. Thousand thoughts are running through her mind as she bit her lip from anxiety; she collapsed on top of her bed and gathered her hands on her lap. "I can't do this yet..." she murmured to herself, she stood up hastily and exited her room. "Mom?" she called out.

Helen peeked from her room; "Yes, dear?" she asked.

Hermione walked towards her Mom and smiled; "Do we have baking supplies in the kitchen?" she asked.

Helen raised a brow; "Yes we do...why?" she asked curiously.

"I want to make cupcakes" Hermione replied _too _cheerfully.

"Oh? Go right ahead dear. Make sure not burn the house" Helen joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned around; she padded towards the sitting room and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Of course I will not" she replied.

oOo

Theo sauntered towards his best friend's office as he plastered a huge smile; he stopped in front of Draco's assistant and cleared his throat. "Afternoon beautiful is your boss in?" he asked.

The brunette assistant raised her eyes from the documents she's reading and faced Theo; "Very funny Theo" she replied.

Theo smirked and leaned on the desk further; "You're really looking extra pretty today Daphne, love the hair" he said.

Daphne bit her lip; "Really? Does this colour suite me? I was having second thoughts about it but Torry told me it looks okay..." she replied.

Theo nodded; "Brunette suites you love. It makes your eye colour pop, I daresay, sexy" he replied.

Daphne felt her cheeks brighten so she averted her gaze; she cleared her throat and began arranging the papers on top of her desk. "Thank you Theo, you want to see Draco right?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. Is he here?" Theo asked.

Daphne sighed; "He already left, you missed him a couple of minutes ago" she replied.

Theo studied her face and frowned; "Okay, is something the matter Daph?" he asked.

Daphne leaned on her chair and began massaging her temples; "I think he has a problem...again. He keeps on losing the papers he's suppose to sign, so I end up making triple copies just to make sure he gets it. He also keeps missing the meetings he asked me to set, meetings I had to pull nail and teeth to book!" she ranted.

Theo sighed as he leaned forward; he patted Daphne's hand comfortingly. "I'll talk to him, I'll find him now. I think you should head home. You look so tired" he said.

Daphne let out a grateful smile but shook her head; "I have to finish my tasks first before I head home. Triple copies of documents, right?" she said.

Theo nodded; "I'm sorry you had to take the brunt of his tantrums. I'll make sure I talk to him about this."

Daphne smiled brightly; "Thank you Theo!" she replied.

Theo smiled back; "Do you happen to know where he went?" he asked.

Daphne bit her lower lip and thought hard; "I'm not sure but I think he went to the pub you always go to, you could try that" she suggested.

"I'll try that one first. Thank you love, I'll see you soon!" Theo said while walking towards the exit.

oOo

"Something smells awesome here!" Gene Granger hollered.

Hermione gently placed the cupcakes on the cooling rack and smiled; "I made cupcakes for dessert" she replied.

Gene walked towards the table and leaned forward; he took a sniff and grinned. "Is this red velvet?" he asked.

Hermione took off her oven mitts and sat on one of the chairs; "It is, I also made cream cheese frosting, it's in the fridge" she replied.

"I love having you here love!" Gene said while planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Hermione giggled; "You just miss my cooking" she replied.

"That is absolutely right" Gene replied. "Can I have one?" he asked.

Hermione nodded; "Go right ahead, just make sure Mom doesn't see you" she said while winking.

Gene plucked one and began walking hastily towards the back door; he opened it and turned to face his daughter; "Thank you!" he mouthed.

Hermione giggled and shook her head.

oOo

Draco was staring at his phone as he drank his scotch; he swallowed a mouthful and grimaced as it slithers down his throat.

"Your suppose to make small sips and not swallow the whole thing raw"

Draco's head snapped towards the voice; "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Theo sat right in front of his friend and blatantly ignored his question. He gracefully waved his hand, signalling the waiter that he wants to order.

Draco huffed and looked away.

The waiter approached their table and smiled; "Good Afternoon Sir, what can I get you?" he asked.

"A bottle of the scotch he's drinking and a plate of peanuts and olives" Theo replied.

"Is there anything else?" The waiter asked.

"No, thank you." Theo replied.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Peanuts and olives? What are you? A _girl_ sipping cocktails?" Draco said.

Theo straightened his posture; "I'm the one eating it so bugger off" he replied.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Your sitting in my table, you bugger off" he said.

Theo ignored his mate and started studying his nails.

Draco took another sip and placed his glass on the table; "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I went to your office and I was able to talk with Daphne" Theo replied casually.

Draco huffed; "What did she tell you? That I'm off drinking my head off?" he sneered.

Theo shook his head; "No she did not, she just told me you're not yourself lately. So being the awesome friend I am, I'm here to sit with you and ask what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

Draco kept silent.

"Draco, tell me what's bothering you." Theo coerced.

Draco groaned; "I don't have a problem, I just have a lot on my mind now."

Theo raised a brow; "Like what?" he asked.

"I don't want to discuss this right now, please back off, even just for now." Draco pleaded.

Theo relented and leaned back on his chair; "Okay, I'm confident you'll tell me when you're ready" he said.

Draco smiled gratefully.

oOo

"You're staring at your phone again?" Gene said while staring at his daughter.

Hermione snapped from her reverie and stared at her Father. "Hi daddy, I didn't see you there..." she said.

Gene chuckled; "I've been here for the past 10 minutes and you've been staring at your phone without moving" he replied.

Hermione blushed and looked away; "I'm just thinking, is all" she replied.

Gene padded towards his daughter and patted her head affectionately; "If you want to call him then do so, there's no sense wallowing in misery, especially if you can do something about it" he said carefully.

Hermione smiled at her father and nodded; "Thanks Dad" she whispered.

Gene planted a soft kiss on her head and began walking away.

Hermione watched as her father exited the room; she took a deep calming breath and fished out her phone from the table. She unlocked it slowly and began thumbing through her phonebook; when she saw his number she took another deep breath and pressed the call button. She placed it gingerly on top of her left ear as she prayed that he won't answer it.

_**Ring...Ring...Ring...**_

"_Three more rings and I'll cut the line off" _she thought.

_**Ring...Ring...Ring...**_

"Hello?"

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she stood up hastily. She began biting her lower lip as she paced back and forth.

"Hello?"

Hermione took another deep breath and closed her eyes; "Draco?" she whispered.

oOo

"_**You couldn't help it if you needed more than I could give, that's just the way it goes. The only love worth fighting for is one that you can win and, that's just the way it goes now..."**_

oOo

Draco instantly stood up from his bed and took a peak on his mobile phone's screen; "Hermione? Is that you?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, it's me. You know how to answer the phone!" Hermione joked.

Draco stood up; "**WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!**" he shouted.

Hermione grimaced and pulled the phone farther away from her ear.

"**What in Merlin's name are you thinking?! Lying to me about your departure time! Not saying goodbye properly? Not calling me or **_**owling**_** me when you got there! I was worried sick!**" Draco continued shouting.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes; "Draco—"

"**Don't you dare Draco me Hermione Jean Granger! What do you take me for? A fool?! You are my best friend! The least thing you can do is to let me know!**" Draco said firmly.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Hermione shouted back.

Draco stopped blabbering.

Hermione took a deep breath; "I know what I did is stupid. I should've have not left like that, I should've said goodbye and should've called you or _owled_ you when I got here, but I was overwhelmed seeing my parents that I forgot. I'm not proud of what I did so please, stop shouting at me" she said.

Draco sat down on his bed unceremoniously; he leaned forward and braises his elbows on top of his knees. "I'm also sorry, I didn't mean to shout...it's just that, everything seems to be a mess..." he confessed.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise; she padded towards the terrace and sat down on one of the chairs; "What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco closed his eyes in frustration; "I also don't know what I mean, it's just not the same not having you around. I can't seem to function and the way you left..." he trailed off.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned on the chair; she closed her eyes and steeled herself. "You're alright, I'm quite sure it has nothing to do with me leaving. Start talking to T again, maybe he can help you. I'm out of sorts lately, so I guess I really can't give you all the answers you need" she replied.

Draco huffed; "Theo never leaves me alone, it's starting to annoy me" he replied.

Hermione chuckled; "Well he's your best mate, he's just looking out for you. You better listen to the bloke, he makes a lot of sense" she replied.

Draco smiled; "He does, sometimes" he said.

Hermione nodded as she let out a small smile; "He really does" she answered.

"Are you happy?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hermione bit her lip as she stood up again; she walked towards the wide banister and sat down, facing the sea. "I guess I am..." she replied. "Why?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just noticed that before you left, you've been very quiet. It's as if you have a problem" Draco probed.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat; "I'm okay Drake, you're just imagining things" she replied.

"Am I really?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed loudly; "You are, I'm alright. Don't you worry about me" she assured.

"If you say so," Draco conceded.

"Well I better go, Mum is calling me. I'll talk to you soon" Hermione said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your call then, Good night" Draco said.

"Good morning to you" Hermione replied.

"Sleep tight" Draco said.

"Okay" Hermione replied. She hastily plucked the phone from her left ear and clicked on the _end _button.

"_I miss you, if you only knew how much" _she whispered to herself. She then continued facing the sea and took a deep calming breath.

oOo

"Feel any better?" Gene asked as he eyed his daughter.

Hermione turned towards her father and smiled faintly; "I do feel a little bit lighter" she replied.

Gene smiled and padded towards the banister; he leaned on it and patted his daughter's hand comfortingly. "I knew something was bothering you when you suddenly came home to us. You never did back out on problems even when you we're young, Gods, you even faced the most powerful wizard in your world!" he said.

Hermione smiled faintly; "I'm not running away from any problems Daddy, I just know when to step back" she replied.

Gene studied his daughter's face; "I can tell that this is a boy problem..." he trailed off.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she began to look away; "Dad..." she murmured.

Gene shook his head and ruffled her hair; he stood up and began walking away. "I think you better speak with your Mum regarding this, I'm not quite sure if I can handle my baby girl talking about another man" he said.

Hermione giggled; "I'm no longer a baby!" she said defiantly.

Gene looked back and smiled; "You will always be my baby girl sweetie, no matter how old you are" he said.

Hermione nodded; "I know Dad" she replied.

oOo

_**London, England**_

"Haarrrry!" Ginny yelled.

Harry set his morning papers down and peered at his wife; "Yes love?" he asked.

Ginny carefully sat the cutlery down the breakfast bar and wiped her hands on her apron; "Did you hear from Mione?" she asked.

Harry took a sip from his morning coffee and leaned on his chair; "Not really, the last time I spoke to her was when she told me she arrived safely. Why? Is something the matter?" he asked.

Ginny sat on one of the high chairs and leaned her elbows on the table. She braises her face on her hands and pouted; "I miss her" she said.

Harry smiled; "I miss her too" he replied.

"I wonder how she's doing. I mean, when she left, she was somehow broken, I daresay" Ginny said.

Harry sighed; "I hope she's alright and she's coping well. I've told her numerous times to stay away from that ferret, just until her feelings fade. But knowing that stubborn witch, I don't know" he said.

"The heart wants what the heart wants love. We cannot force her to stay away from him and there is also no guarantee that she wouldn't fall in love with him if she did stay away..." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded and took a sip of his coffee again; "You have a point love" he relented.

Ginny smiled and hopped off the chair; she walked towards her husband and leaned down. She pecked him lightly on his lips and smiled. "I know, I've always been smarter than you" she teased.

Harry smiled and pulled her back again, placing another sweet kiss on her lips. "Witch" he said against her lips.

Ginny laughed.

oOo

"Hello Theodore" Narcissa said brightly as she gracefully descended from the stairs.

Theo stood up from the couch and began walking towards her; "Aunt Cissy! It's been awhile" he said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes; "You never visit me, that's why" she replied.

Theo grimaced guiltily; "I've just been busy with work. You know who my boss is" he explained.

Narcissa smiled and gestured to walk towards the Sun Room; "It's a good thing you're working under Kingsley then, he keeps you from dallying" she teased.

Theo chuckled; "He never lets me do anything, aside paper works of course!" he replied.

Narcissa rounded on the small steel table and signalled for Theo to sit; she sat on her chair and daintily grabbed the napkin. "I bet he does, now you must try this, the éclairs are divine, Trixie makes them" she said proudly.

Theo obliged and served a piece on her plate first; "It does look amazing but who's Trixie?" he asked.

Narcissa smiled proudly; "She's one of house elf's here at the Manor, she just took interest in baking lately and I let her. Ever since then, she's been making miracles!" she exclaimed.

Theo nodded and took a bite of the said goods; he chewed enthusiastically and swallowed. "It really is good. You're elf has a talent Aunt Cissy" he said.

Narcissa beamed and nodded; "I wouldn't have noticed it Hermione did not tell me to talk with those creatures" she replied.

Theo chuckled; "Seem like your one of her _victims _too" he joked.

Narcissa laughed; "What can I say, she's a tough one to ignore. Oh, speaking of Hermione, I haven't seen her in awhile" she asked.

Theo frowned as he took a sip of his tea; "I take it that Drake hasn't told you then? She actually left London more than a month ago" he explained.

Narcissa was taken aback; "No he did not tell me" she replied. She then frowned; "As a matter of fact, he is the reason why I _owled_ you. Is he still pinning for the Greengrass girl?" she inquired.

"To be honest Aunt Cissy, I don't know. I know for a fact that he and Astoria often dine's out, I just don't know if something is going on between them..." Theo replied as he cross his legs, making himself comfortable.

Narcissa shook her head and leaned on her chair; "I've been watching him lately and he seems out of sorts. He's been acting weird for more than a month now..." she said. Her eyes then widen in realization and stared at Theo with curiosity; "Do you think it has something to do with Hermione leaving?" she asked.

Theo smiled; "How can we both see it and he does not?" he asked.

Narcissa's face brightened; "So, this is about Hermione then?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm not really sure but based from how I see it, it definitely has something to do with her departure" Theo replied. He then studied Narcissa's face and cleared his throat; "Is that okay with you? I mean, she's a _Muggleborn_ after all..." he trailed off.

Narcissa rolled her eyes; "Of course it's okay with me! That prejudice was long gone. I have never been a firm believer of such. Hermione is a fine woman and I have been pinning for the both of them ever since she talked sense to me about elves!" she replied.

Theo laughed; "Well, she is fierce about her beliefs" he said.

Narcissa nodded in agreement; "I just wish that daft son of mine feels the same way, I mean, I know she has feelings for him."

Theo smirked and began cutting his éclair in bite size pieces; "I told her I'm not the only who knows! I'm sure her friend's does too" he said.

Narcissa chuckled; "Why? Does she think no one knows?" she asked.

Theo took a bite and chewed before answering; he then picked up his tea and took sip. "She's really clueless sometimes, Hermione is sometimes as daft as your son" he replied.

Narcissa laughed out loud; "Oh dear! They both need help" she said.

Theo nodded; "They do, big time" he said.

Narcissa leaned forward excitedly; "So, do you have any ideas?" she asked.

oOo

"Hey love, your dad told me you finally wanted to _talk_?" Helen said as she padded towards her daughter's bed.

Hermione raised her brow and placed the book she's reading on her bedside table; "Talk about what?" she asked.

Helen sat on the foot of the bed and placed her hands on her lap; "The reason you flew all the way from London to escape the man you love" she said casually.

Hermione's eyes widen as her cheeks turn a curious shade of red; "Mum!" she protested.

Helen chuckled and shook her head; "Sweetheart, your already an adult, there's no reason for you to be shy about it" she explained. She then moved closer to her daughter and gathered her hands in hers; "So tell me, did someone break your heart?" she asked seriously.

Hermione let out a defeated sigh and asked; "You're not letting this go, aren't you?"

Helen smiled; "No, I'm not. So tell me, who broke my daughter's heart?" she asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip; "He didn't break my heart per se, it was my fault..." she said.

Helen frowned; "What do you mean?" she asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened her posture; "You remember Drake?" she asked.

Helen nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, we became close and I fell in love with him..." Hermione almost whispered.

Helen squeezed her daughter's hand encouragingly and let it go. She then lifted her feet off the floor and sat on her daughter's bed more comfortably. "So what was the problem?" she asked.

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and placed her chin on top of it; "He's in love with someone else..." she replied sadly.

Helen bit her lower lip and sighed; "Oh honey..." she said.

Hermione stared at her feet and continued talking; "I knew from the start that he only see's me as a friend. I tried my best to ignore my feelings and just be happy with what we have but it's just hard" she carefully said.

Helen cleared her throat; "Is he with someone else? I mean, in a relationship?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head and held her knees tighter; "The girl broke up with him and left him broken. I was there for him you know? Even though my heart was breaking seeing him pinning over someone I was there for him and never left his side. I mean, how can I walk away from someone who was feeling the same hurt I was feeling..." she said.

Helen said nothing and just stared at her daughter; letting her vent out all the hurt she's feeling.

Tears began forming as she sniffed; "A lot of people did tell me to keep my distance from him but I can't. You know what the funny thing is Mum?" she asked.

"What is it love?" Helen asked.

Hermione laughed humourlessly; "I've always thought that he was my _once-in-a-lifetime_, the only love worth fighting for, my _ever after_" she said.

"Maybe he still is, did you tell him?" Helen asked.

Hermione shook her head sadly; "No I didn't and I won't. What's the sense of fighting a losing battle? He already chose Mum and I accepted it. That's why I'm here, I needed time to think and to heal. I can't do it with him so close..." she replied.

Helen nodded and pulled her daughter into a hug; "I'm sorry sweetheart..." she whispered while caressing her back soothingly.

Hermione began to cry.

Helen continued rubbing her back; "You'll get through this love, everybody goes through heartbreak. I know you'll bounce back, just let it all out love..." she murmured.

Hermione cried harder; "I love him so much Mum...why can't he love me?" she asked.

Helen squeezed her tighter; "I'm sure he does, just not in the way you want him too..." she replied.

"It just hurts so bad..." Hermione whispered.

"Then what you're feeling is true..." Helen replied.

oOo

"_**You would not break but you could bend, and for love's sake you let love end, but I still swear that you were god sent..."**_

oOo

"Draco? Is that you son?" Narcissa called out.

"Yes Mother, are you expecting someone else?" Draco asked while zapping away stray soot's from his coat.

"No dear, I was just waiting for you" Narcissa said while walking towards the couches.

Draco raised a brow and followed his mother; he sat unceremoniously on the one seated couch and stared at his mother expectantly.

Narcissa sat on the other side and studied her son; "You look tired, overtime?" she asked.

Draco groaned; "Are you interrogating me again Mother?" he asked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes; "Of course not! I'm just merely concern, you're always home late. I just want to make sure you're not over working yourself. So tell me, how are you?" she asked.

Draco crossed his legs; "Do you want to know if I was with Astoria?" he asked bluntly.

Narcissa winced but maintained her composure; "Well, are you?" she replied.

Draco sighed; "Yes, I did see her. We just ate dinner and had a small talk" he replied.

Narcissa shook her head somewhat disappointedly; "You're still pinning after that girl after everything she put you though?" she said.

Draco frowned and stood up; "I'm not pinning after her Mother, she's just a friend, that's all. We already talked before and it's crystal clear what we are to each other, so please don't jump into conclusions" he said heatedly. He then turned his back and began padding towards the door; he suddenly stopped and turned to face his Mother; "Why are you so against her? She is pureblood" he asked.

Narcissa huffed and crossed her legs; "It's good to know that you've finally settled things with her" she replied. "And to answer your question, no I don't like her, why? Because I saw the damage she did when she decided to leave you. You were a big mess and we we're all left here to pick up the pieces for you" she added.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded; "I understand, well you don't have to worry then, we're not getting back together" he said.

Narcissa nodded in approval.

"Well I better go to my room and change" Draco said. He then began walking towards the sitting room.

"Draco?" Narcissa called again.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes in irritation; "Yes Mother?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me that Hermione left London?" Narcissa asked.

Draco's face soften as his shoulders slumped; "I...I didn't think you'd like to know" he answered.

Narcissa frowned and stood up; she walked towards Draco but stopped midway. She studied his slumped form and shook her head; "Of course I'd like to know. I like Hermione!" she encouragingly.

Draco instantly turned to faced his mother again; "Like her? I thought you only tolerated her because she was my friend?" he asked.

Narcissa crossed her arms on top of her chest; "That was at first! But seeing her almost every day after tending to your drunk self changed my mind. She is a very nice and caring woman and whoever wins her heart is the luckiest guy in the world" she said.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat; "I know..." he replied.

"Do you know why she left abruptly?" Narcissa prodded.

"She told me she wanted to see her parents. It's been years since she last saw them, that's why she flew to Australia" Draco replied.

Narcissa nodded; "Do you know when she will be back? I can't wait to tell her about Trixie's new talent!" she said.

Draco kept silent.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know..." Draco replied.

"She didn't tell you?" Narcissa asked.

Draco sighed and began climbing the stairs; "No she didn't..." he said.

Narcissa watched her son climb up as a small smile blossomed on her lips; "Just a little more..." she whispered to herself.

oOo

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as the sun penetrates her curtain; she pushed herself away from the bed and yawned. She then began stretching her arms upward and her legs outward.

"Slept well?" Helen asked.

Hermione's eyes widen as she saw her Mom standing at the doorway carrying a huge tray laden with breakfast. "Mom, you shouldn't have to!" she said embarrassingly.

Helen walked towards the bed and placed the tray on top of her daughter's legs; "I want to, so you better eat it up" she replied.

Hermione smiled gratefully as she sat straight; she then picked up a glass of orange juice and took a huge gulp.

Helen smiled and planted a quick kiss on her daughter's head; "I have to go now sweetie, I have a patient coming in, your father already left and I'd be joining him, are you okay now? Do you want me to stay?" she asked,

Hermione shook her head and smiled; "I'm okay Mum, I'll be alright, you go on ahead. I'll just stay here and watch some movies I guess..." she replied.

"Okay love, just call us if you need us, okay?" Helen said.

Hermione nodded.

Helen began walking toward the door when Hermione called her again. "Yes?" she asked.

Hermione smiled shyly; "Thank you for listening to me last night Mum, I appreciate it so much. I love you" she said.

Helen smiled; "I love you too Sweetie. I'll see you later" she replied.

oOo

"Hey..."

Astoria tore her eyes away from the novel she's reading and stared at the man standing at the doorway; "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Draco walked towards her and sat at the chair right in front her; he then leaned forward and took a peek from the pages. "Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare?" he asked.

Astoria raised her brow in surprise; "You know his works?" she asked curiously.

Draco crossed his legs and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly; "Hermione let me read some of his works" he replied.

Astoria smiled and shook her head in amusement; "She really did you wonders, aye?" she teased.

Draco bit his tongue and stood up; "Do you want to go out and eat? I'm hungry" he suddenly said, ignoring her question deliberately.

Astoria chuckled and picked up her book; she dog-eared the page she's currently reading and stood up. "Where do you plan on eating?" she asked.

Draco glanced at his watch; "It's late for lunch and too early for dinner, let's do snack?" he asked.

"That would be fine but I need to know where in particular? I don't want to be overdressed you know" Astoria said.

Draco grinned; "I'm craving for pizza and Hermione and I used to go to this small Muggle place in Oxford Street, they serve the best pizza" he said.

Astoria chuckled at the mention of her name and began walking towards the grand staircase; "If we're going Muggle then I should change, I suggest you transfigure your clothes too. I don't want to be seen walking with someone who has weird fashion statement" she teased.

Draco studied his dress pants and cloak; "You're right" he replied. He then took his wand of his pocket and began waving it around his body.

oOo

_**Ring...Ring...Ring...**_

Hermione wiped her eyes dry and sniffed profusely; she then grabbed the remote control and hit on the mute button. "Hello" she croaked.

"Are you crying again?"

Hermione's sat straight and cleared her throat; "Ginny?! Oh Merlin! I miss you!" she said excitedly.

Ginny chuckled; "I miss you too! But you haven't answered my question yet, have you been crying?" she asked adamantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Yes I was crying—"

Ginny groaned; "What did the ferret do again? I swear to Merlin I will hunt his arse down and _crucio_ him till his eyes go white then—"

Hermione giggled; "You did not let me finish Gin" she slowly.

Ginny instantly stopped; "Continue then, tell me, why were you crying?" she huffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up; "I'm watching _My Bestfriend's Wedding_" she simply said.

Ginny sighed in relief and giggled; "How many times have you seen the movie again?" she asked.

Hermione bit her lip as she counted in her head; "Hmmmnn...About a hundred?" she replied.

Ginny laughed.

Hermione smiled; she then padded towards the back balcony and sat on the banister; facing the beach. "I'm sorry I haven't called, I was just so busy catching up with my folks, and I missed them so much" she explained.

"It's okay love, no need to fuss. I just missed you as well that's why I badgered Harry to lend me his phone" Ginny replied.

Hermione giggled; "I bet his pulling his hair now thinking about his bill, international call is expensive after all" she said.

Ginny laughed heartily; "Yeah, he did remind me. But I also reminded him how much he loves me and he loves you so he better behave and pass me the phone" she said.

Hermione laughed.

Ginny smiled; "I can hear that you're somewhat okay now..." she said softly.

Hermione stopped laughing immediately and kept eerily silent.

Ginny cleared her throat; "Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione stared at the rolling waves and thought for awhile; "I think I'm getting better..." she replied honestly.

Ginny sighed in relief; "It's good to hear that, really good to hear. You'll be over that ferret in no time, he's not worth your time anyway. He doesn't deserve you, he'—"

"Ginny..." Hermione groaned.

Ginny huffed; "Well, it's true!" she replied.

"That's not true Gin and you know it..." Hermione said.

Ginny kept silent; encouraging her to expound further.

Hermione bit the bait and began explaining; "He's not that bad, I mean, we've been friends before this one sided fiasco. He's one my best friends Gin and I know that he loves me, just not in the way I want him too. I know you know that..."

"I know..." Ginny admitted.

Hermione smiled; "I know you and Harry worry about me but I'm a big girl, I'll be alright. Like what Muggles use to say, having ones heartbroken is like having scraped knees, it heals in due time..." she assured.

"We know love, you're a strong person and we both know you won't break. You're strong enough to let him go so we're complacent that you're strong enough to bounce back" Ginny said.

"I'm not there yet but I'm getting there, nothing beats the slowly and surely steps" Hermione replied.

Ginny giggled; "A lot of Muggle saying, aye?" she teased.

Hermione laughed; "I'm with my parents 24/7, what do you expect?" she replied.

Ginny laughed heartily.

oOo

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked eagerly.

Astoria chewed the last bits of her pizza and swallowed; she then dabbed her napkin on her lips and stared at her friend.

Draco stared at her expectantly.

"It was...good, very good actually" Astoria replied with a huge grin.

Draco laughed and took another bite of his pizza; "I told you they have _best _pizza here! When Hermione brought me here, I was skeptical at first because the place is different from what I was used to, but when I took a bite, Merlin it was _good!_" he said.

Astoria took a sip of her soda and nodded in agreement; "She really has a good palette" she said meaningfully.

Draco rolled his eyes as he continues devouring his pizza.

"Speaking for Hermione, have you heard from her recently?" Astoria asked.

Draco swallowed and took a sip from his soda; "She's alright I guess, I spoke with her just a couple of days ago" he replied.

Astoria nodded; "Okay..." she replied.

Draco stared at her and groaned; "The way you're looking at me now, it's as if you wanted to say more" he said dejectedly.

Astoria beamed and leaned curiously; "Do you miss her?" she asked.

"I do" Draco replied.

Astoria eyed him for a minute; she then grinned widely and bit the bullet. "Do you love her?" she asked bluntly.

Draco's eyes bulged out as he felt his cheeks redden.

Astoria laughed.

Draco regained his composure; "What the hell woman!" he almost yelled.

Astoria continued laughing; ignoring his indignant reaction.

Draco groaned and leaned back on his chair; "You're impossible!" he said petulantly.

Astoria sniffed and dabbed the corner of her eyes with her napkin; "Oh, I'm sorry! You're face just looks so...funny!" she explained.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Astoria shook her head and cleared her throat; "Oh come on! Don't be a spoiled brat! I was just messing with you. I already know the answer to my question, I was hoping that you would let it slip and I'll hear it straight from your lips" she said.

Draco frowned; "What the bloody hell? I did not even say anything!" he protested.

"Oh gee, well, I've been with you for almost two years and I've been your friend longer than that so, I guess it's safe to say that I know how to read your reactions" Astoria said sarcastically.

Draco pouted.

Astoria rolled her eyes; "Come on Drake, we've been running around in circles here. We've been eating out almost every day and most of the time we're talking about Hermione. Please don't insult my intelligence anymore and just humour me. Admit it that you have feelings for that stubborn woman so we can all go back to our lives?" she said.

Draco stared at Astoria; sizing her reaction.

Astoria kept a firm eye contact; refusing to back down.

Draco broke the stare and slumped on his chair; "I honestly don't know what I feel about her and that's the truth..." he confessed.

Astoria frowned but kept silent.

"I know I miss her...so much. She has always been there for me every time I need her and whenever I need her" Draco said. "I also know I love her because she's one of my best friend's but I'm not sure if I'm in love with her..." he added.

Astoria bit her lip and thought for a while; "Well, that's hard...have you talked to her about this..._recent feelings?"_ she asked.

"Yes I did, when I spoke with her last time, but she brushed it off..." Draco replied.

Astoria leaned forward; "I will be asking you an honest question and you should answer me truthfully...okay?" she asked seriously.

Draco nodded.

"Are you aware that Hermione has been in love with you for years?" Astoria asked.

Draco huffed; "Theo also asked me that question! Once and for all, she's not in love with me! I already asked her and she denied it!" he replied irritably.

Astoria kept prodding; "How did you ask her and what was her reaction?"

Draco sighed; "She was taken aback at first then she asked me what I would do if indeed she is. Then she took it back and assured me that she's not in love with me and she will never fall in love with me..." he said.

"How did you react when she told you that she "might" be in love with you?" Astoria asked further.

"I did not react much; I just scratched the back of my neck, that's what I remember...why?" Draco replied.

Astoria stared at her friend for a minute and shook her head disappointedly; "That's also the same reason why we fell apart Drake, your insensitivity" she said softly.

Draco sat straight on his chair and frowned; "I didn't do anything, I ju—"

Astoria stood up suddenly and placed her napkin on the table; "That's the problem Drake, you don't do anything...literally" she said sadly.

Draco stood up as well, sobering up with her words. "Torry, what do you mean?" he asked.

Astoria grabbed her bag from the chair and gestured towards the door; she then began walking away.

Draco followed her and opened the door; guiding her through it.

Astoria continued walking and stopped right in front of the alley and moved closer; she gathered his hands in hers and stared at him. "You're a smart man Drake, use your head wisely. I know for a fact that you already know what you feel but you're just too scared to admit it. Don't let fear keep you from choosing happiness, don't think that you don't deserve the love you've always wanted" she said sincerely.

Draco bit his lip as emotions surge through his chest; he felt his heart tighten as realization started sinking in.

Astoria squeezed his hands comfortingly; "She's a catch Drake, a hand-picked gift that compliments you perfectly. Don't waste anymore time, be with her..." she said.

Draco's resolve snapped as her final words sink in skin tight; he felt his knees buckle as tears gush out from his eyes; "Oh Merlin..." he whispered.

oOo

"_**And you stood before me knowing that the wings I have you gave and that's just the way it goes now. And I barely have the breath to breathe much less to fly away and that's just the way it goes now..."**_

"Honey, are you still up reading again?" Helen hollered from inside the house.

Hermione dog-eared the novel she's reading and took off her reading glass; "Yes Mum, I'm still here" she replied.

Helen peered from the glass sliding door and smiled; "You're dad is already sleeping and I'm planning on turning in. Aren't you tired yet?" she asked.

Hermione yawned and stretched her arms above her head; "I will sleep in a few hours Mum, still not use to the time difference" she replied.

Helen chuckled; "What time is it in the London? I don't know the time there anymore, I've been here for too long" she said.

Hermione laughed; "It's mid-morning by this time" she replied.

Helen nodded; "Well, I'm sleeping. Don't fall asleep there love, there's a lot of nasty mosquitoes at night, and we don't want you getting sick" she said.

"I won't fall asleep here I promise" Hermione replied.

Helen blew a goodnight kiss and walked away.

Hermione took a deep calming breath and picked up her glasses; she perched it on top her nose and began reading again.

oOo

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean really sure?" Theo asked seriously.

Draco zipped his bag close and sat on his bed; "I'm dead sure Theo, I've never been this too sure in my life" he said breathlessly.

Theo stared at his bestfriend's face for a couple of minutes and let out a huge smile; "What took you so long mate?" he jeered.

Draco felt his cheeks flush and cleared his throat.

"Stop asking him questions! You're making him uncomfortable! We don't want him to change his mind you big oaf!" Astoria huffed.

Theo rolled his eyes and turned to Astoria; "He won't change his mind, if he does I'll beat his arse into a bloody pulp" he said smugly.

Draco groaned.

Astoria giggled and sat on the ottoman near the window; "You better! It took a lot of badgering before he admitted what he really wanted, stubborn man!" she said.

Theo nodded in agreement.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Draco hissed.

_**Knock...Knock...**_

Draco frowned; "Come in!" he said.

Narcissa opened the door and peeked inside; she then turned to face Theo and Astoria. Raising her brow, she fully walked inside the room, closing the door behind her. "So, you finally took your head off your arse I see" she said gleefully.

Astoria stared at Theo and raised her brow in question.

Theo cleared his throat; "Hey Aunt Cissy!" he greeted cheerfully.

Narcissa smiled and turned to face her son; "Are you planning on telling me you're leaving?" she asked.

Draco swallowed, clearing the lump in his throat; "Of course, I was about to tell you" he said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and padded towards her son; she sat beside him and began unzipping his bag. "Do you have everything you need here? It's hot in Australia and you shouldn't bring all those baggy robes you wear all the time. You should also bring Muggle clothes so you won't look weird in her parents eyes and –"

"Mother!" Draco groaned, cutting off his Mother's rant. "Of course I took care of that! And I didn't even tell you I was going to Australia!" He added.

Narcissa huffed; "You don't tell me anything sweetie, I figured it out on my own!" she replied. She then turned to Astoria and raised her pale brow; "Is this alright with you?" she asked.

Astoria smiled widely; "Of course Aunt Cissy. Drake and I are good friends and I want to see him happy" she replied.

Narcissa smiled and nodded in agreement; "Thank you love" she said.

Draco hastily stood up and grabbed his bag; "I need to go, my portkey will leave in 5 minutes" he said.

Astoria and Narcissa stood up and began walking towards the door; Astoria opened it and gestured for Narcissa to go first.

Theo waited for the women to exit the room before he turned to face his best friend; "Drake?" he said.

Draco balanced his bag on his other hand grabbed his wand in the other; "Yes?" he asked.

Theo smiled; "I'm so happy for you mate, win her back and bring her home" he said.

Draco smiled back and nodded; "I will, even if I have to drag her screaming. I won't let her get away this time" he said.

Theo laughed; "Be sure to snatch her wand first. You don't want to end up missing your bollocks!" he said.

Draco laughed.

oOo

Hermione yawned and gently snapped her book close; she placed it on the side table and stood up. She was about to go inside the house when a little flash of light caught her eyes. She immediately fished out her wand from her pocket and fixed her glasses on top of her nose; she slowly crept towards the stairs and move down carefully. When her feet touched the sand, she crouched down and squinted; she focused her eyes towards the faint light emitting from the shore line and immediately felt her blood ran cold when she recognized the person cursing shamelessly.

"Stupid portkey! Didn't even have the decency to land me in a dry place! Bloody sodding hell!" Draco cursed profusely.

Hermione swallowed hard as she stared at _his _pale features; her heart start to race as different thoughts ran through her mind.

Draco sighed and began dragging his bag towards the shore; he hastily fished out his wand and began muttering drying spells. When satisfied, he pointed his wand and zapped his bag with a cleansing spell. He then straightened his clothes and grabbed his satchel; he was about to walk towards the house when he noticed a lone figure standing near the stairs. He felt his heart skip a beat as his gaze met hers. _"Hermione" _he said.

Hermione met his gaze and felt blood rushing through her frozen legs and arms; she was about to open her mouth and call out his name but no sound seem to escape her lips.

Draco instantly dropped his bag as his feet began moving; he sprinted towards Hermione and stopped right in front of her.

Hermione blinked a couple of times and gulped; "Draco?" she asked.

Draco's hand moved involuntarily and made a grab on both of her shoulders; he gathered her closer and engulfed her in a tight hug. He remained wordless as he buries his face in her curls.

Hermione stood very still; feeling her heart thump wildly. After a couple of seconds, she felt her arms moving on its accord and slowly embracing him.

Draco groaned and puller closer; "Gods I missed you" he whispered.

Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes as million question surges through her muddled brain; "Drake?" she called his name again.

Draco squeezed her once more and slowly pulled away; he held her in arms length and studied her face.

Hermione sniffed and disentangled her arms around his waist; she then grabbed his arms, steadying her footing.

Draco smiled and cupped her face in his hands; "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Hermione sniffed again and began wiping her cheeks from her tear stains; "I was just caught off guard, you didn't tell me you're arriving you prat!" she said.

Draco studied her frazzled appearance and grinned; "The sun suites you, you look..._good" _he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a step back; "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call to tell me you're arriving?" she prodded.

Draco grinned sheepishly; "It was a _spur-of-the-moment _decision so I had no time calling" he replied.

Hermione nodded; "How did you know where I lived? As far as I remember I didn't tell you my exact location?" she said.

Draco felt his cheeks redden as he cleared his throat uncomfortably; "ididusegps" he hurriedly said.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brow; "I'm sorry? I didn't understand that, what did you say again?" she asked.

Draco gulped and straightened his stand; "I said, I used GPS" he replied.

Hermione's eyes widen; "GPS? You know how to use GPS?" she asked.

Draco groaned; "I know how to use a _lot _of things Granger, you always underestimate me" he said.

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded; "I guess I do sometimes" she conceded.

"So...how are you? Where are your parents?" Draco asked while looking around.

"I'm okay. My parents are already sleeping, it's late you know" Hermione explained.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. It's late isn't it? My body clock is still configured with U.K. time so I think it's still early" Draco mused.

Hermione nodded; "Same here, I'm still having a hard time sleeping even though I've been here for weeks" she said.

Draco smiled; "It takes time to adjust, I guess" he replied.

Hermione nodded; "So, where do you plan on staying? You're here on business trip I assume?" she asked.

Draco averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "Ahhhh..."

Hermione raised her brow and studied his stance; she then felt her eyes widen and took a step back. "You're planning on crashing here aren't you?" she asked.

Draco cleared his throat but did not say anything.

Hermione poked his arm; "Draco?"

Draco rubbed his arm and stared at Hermione slyly; "Errrr, my reservation is not good until tomorrow so technically I need a place to stay just for tonight..." he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back; she padded towards the stairs and turned her head towards him. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Draco smiled widely and summoned his bag; he followed her towards the couches and stood next to the banister. "Errr, Hermione. Should we tell your parents? I'm not comfortable staying here if they're not aware that I'm here..." he trailed off.

Hermione plucked her bottled water from the table and took a sip; she capped it back and turned towards Draco. "I will tell them later, they're currently asleep you know. I'll prepare the guest room for now, would you be okay here?" she said.

Draco stepped away from the banister and walked towards Hermione; he plucked the bottled water and uncapped it. He smiled at her and took a sip; "I'll be here, I won't go away...ever" he said while smiling.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat so she quickly moved away; "Okay, I'll be back" she said while walking away.

Draco watched as her back disappears from the room; he took a deep breath and sat on the couch. "And so it starts..." he said to himself.

oOo

"_**And a silence entered the room for a one last, "I'm gonna love you." So godbless and thank you..."**_

oOo

"The guestroom's already ready, you can rest" Hermione said while leaning on the door frame.

Draco snapped his eyes open and sat straight; "I'm not tired yet" he said.

Hermione chuckled; "You're half sleeping on the couch Drake, you should rest" she said.

Draco yawned and stood up; he stretched his arms above his head and yawned again. "I guess you're right. Port-keying all the way from London does take its toll. I'm not usually this tired at this hour" he said.

Hermione smiled; "You should definitely hit the sack. I'll wake you up tomorrow and introduce you to my folks, then we can go to your hotel and check you in" she said.

Draco nodded and plucked his bag from the table; he padded towards Hermione and stood before her. "Thank you..." he half whispered.

Hermione smiled; "It's alright Drake" she replied.

Draco moved closer, letting his bag drop on the floor, he then placed his hands on each of her shoulders; "I missed you...so much" he replied.

Hermione caught her lips between her teeth and looked away; "Errr, I missed you too" she replied shyly.

Draco smiled and pulled her to his chest; he then wrapped his hand around her waist and buried his face into her curls.

Hermione wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and patted his back awkwardly; "What's wrong?" she asked.

Draco took a deep breath and remained still; "I have something to tell you..." he whispered.

Hermione felt her heart thud and her arms shaking; "What...what is it?" she asked.

Draco pulled away; he slowly snaked his hands towards her face and cupped it gently. "I was stupid, so stupid..." he said.

Hermione's breathing turned erratic as she stares into his grey eyes; "I don't know what you're saying..." she replied.

Draco looked torn but he opened his mouth to speak; "I've been so stupid and so blind...I should've seen it, I should've been brave enough to admit it but I was so scared..." he murmured.

Hermione's eyes started to moisten with tears as she held her breath. She opened her mouth to reply but Draco shook his head.

"I was content having you as my best friend because in that way I knew I wouldn't lose you. I'm not a perfect man Hermione, I'm not even close to being good; when I don't get my way I often lose it and I drink. I'm not even the type of man that you can introduce to your parents, I was a deatheater and I'm a coward", he said brokenly. "I don't know how to start begging for your forgiveness because I know I'm a tad bit late, I've already hurt you and I'm so sorry for that. But here I am standing right in front of you; swallowing my pride and asking for a chance to redeem myself. I want to be the man that stands beside you; I want to deserve that Granger..." Draco said.

Hermione's tears gave away, running down her cheeks profusely; she bit her lower lip as quiet sobs wrack her chest.

Draco tried wiping her tears and swallowed his own; "Don't cry Granger, I don't deserve those tears..." he said.

Hermione sniffed and pulled away from his grasp.

Draco felt his heart sunk as he watches her move away; he lowered his head and accepted defeat.

Hermione then began slapping his arm, head and shoulders simultaneously; "You're giving up now? You're giving up even before you tell me you love me? You self-centred prat! I don't even know what to call you! Argh!" she said.

Draco instantly grasped her arms after a couple of slaps and pulled her to his chest; "I didn't tell you I love you, you know?" he said with a raise brow and small grin.

Hermione rolled her red eyes and began struggling again; "You prat!" she hissed.

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly; "I love you. I love you so much that it brings me down to my knees not having you near. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'd give a lifetime making up to you love..." he whispered.

Hermione felt unbridled happiness surge through her heart; tears of joy began escaping her eyes as relief flood her.

Draco began rubbing her back as he felt tears soaking his shoulders; "Don't cry love, I'm here" he whispered.

Hermione sniffed and began pulling away; she then wiped her own tears as she stared at his face. "What about Astoria? You two we're just getting back together..." she asked.

Draco shook his head; "Is that the reason why you fled?" he asked.

Hermione huffed and glared; "I did not leave because of her! I was just tired waiting for you so I left to forget..." she replied honestly.

Draco stared at her seriously; "You left to forget me?" he asked.

"Would you rather me pinning over you for years and watching you and Astoria having babies?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Don't be over dramatic Hermione, I may have pinned for Astoria for years but marrying her and having babies with her is far from my mind" he replied.

Hermione looked aghast; "You want her yet you don't want to marry her? What the hell Draco!" she shrieked.

Draco instantly pulled her towards him and covered her mouth with his hand; "Stop screaming! You'll wake your parents! And don't act like that, if I want to marry her then I wouldn't be here asking you too!" he snapped.

Hermione's eyes widen as his words began to sink in; she pulled his hand away from her mouth and stared him right in the eyes. "What-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

Draco took a deep breath and buried his left hand inside his left pocket; he plucked a small velvet box and placed it on top of his right palm, raising it to her eye level.

Hermione took a step back and placed her shaking hands over her mouth.

Draco rolled his eyes and opened the box.

Hermione gasped as she saw what's perched on the velvety box.

"So?" Draco asked.

"Are you insane? You're asking me to—asking me to marry you?" Hermione shrieked.

Draco glared; "No, I'm asking to kill you! Of course I'm asking you to marry me!" he said sarcastically.

Hermione glared; "You're asking me to marry you when you haven't even asked me how I feel about you? You didn't even go down on one knee! You are really something!" she huffed while stumping her foot.

Draco looked bashful and scratched his nape; "I'm sorry, I was thoughtless again. I'm just so adamant to make you mine. I didn't even—did you just stump your foot?" he asked.

Hermione glared at him; "I will stump my foot whenever I like you prat!" she snapped.

Draco shook his head and got down on both knees; he moved towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up and stared at her; "I'm down on my knees Granger, please tell me how you feel. I know I'm being an arse again and this is the most unromantic proposal ever but please tell me you still love me..." he whispered.

Hermione felt her lower lip tremble as emotions surge through her body; she couldn't contain it anymore as she cupped his face with her palms. "I still love you...I really do, even though you've been a total prat. You annoy me, you make me crazy; you make me mad. You're an insufferable ferret but I love you none the less" she said.

Draco felt tears moisten his eyes as those words warmed his entire body; he buried his face on top of her stomach as he basks in happiness. "I love you so so much..." he whispered.

Hermione pulled away and kneeled right in front of him too; she gathered him into her arms and buried her face in his neck. "You don't know how much I dreamed of this Drake, you don't know how much..." she murmured.

Draco tightened his hold and smiled; "I'll never leave...I promise you that" he replied.

Hermione nodded.

"So, marry me? Take my name Granger. No second thoughts, we've been at this game for years and we both know that we're good for each other" Draco said. "And oh, I'm crazily in love with you that I wouldn't let you leave my sight" he added as an afterthought.

Hermione giggled and slapped his chest; "You're a little bugger you know that. But aren't we supposed to date before we get married? You haven't courted me properly for Merlin's sake! I haven't received a single flower from you!"

Draco thought for a moment; "How about you accept my ring first then I'll court you after?" he said.

Hermione thought for a while; "We're doing things backward you know?" she said.

Draco laughed; "We aren't conventional love, your Granger and I'm a Malfoy love. We do things our way" he said.

Hermione laughed; "I think you're right, so I guess it's a yes."

Draco laughed; "You'll be the death of me Granger" he said.

-The End -


End file.
